Tsukomo Yasagatsu
Tsukomo Yasagatsu is the main antagonist in the Future Card Buddyfight: Salvation Trilogy. He uses Darkness Dragon World and his buddy is Black Dragon Knight, Iblis but has confirmed that he used Magic World before meeting Iblis. In Future Card Buddyfight Sword of Salvation and Future Card Buddyfight The Shattered Mirror, Tsukomo is the concealed, hidden antagonist but is confirmed to make his appearance as an antagonist in the final book in the trilogy, Future Card Buddyfight Order & Chaos. Tsukomo wields a Dark Core Deck Case with his Core Gadget becoming a chain that wraps around his entire right forearm. Appearance Tsukomo has white colored hair. The right side of his hair appears tame, but it spikes out towards the left side. He also has blood red eyes. He wears a black, turtle-neck singlet, black baggy pants and black fingerless gloves. Personality Tsukomo is calm, stoic and patient, projecting a great charisma that draws people to him. He's confident in his abilities, showing no hesitation to fight strong opponents or assert his dominance to others around him. Despite his charisma and calm disposition, Tsukomo is ruthless, manipulative and cruel, showing a cold fury to all enemies. He is willing to use anyone or anything to complete his goals, caring very little for others and seeing people as tools.. Tsukomo is a pessimist, due to his upbringing, he sees the worst in life and believes that peace through love and friendship is a naive and childish ideal. Because of his past, he finds the world in a never ending cycle of hatred and despair, and sees the only way to create peace is by having everyone feel pain, believing that once everyone had felt destruction and loss, the fighting would stop, creating peace. Tsukomo detests the idea of justice and destiny, believing all detriment in the world stemmed from people as individuals and mere clashing of people's circumstances and frequently laughs at those who believe in the concept of destiny and justice. Tsukomo follows utilitarianism as an ideology, meaning that to him, the ends justify the means. For him, the lives lost would all be for the greater good, because he sees that more people would end up surviving as all wars would end. He doesn't seek to minimise pain but maximise pleasure of the highest quality, that being survival. Biography Tsukomo was once the heir to the Yasagatsu Financial Group but at a young age, a house fire killed his family, leaving only Tsukomo alive. As Tsukomo had no extended family, he was put into foster care. Because of the incident that landed him in foster care, rumours flew around the other orphans that Tsukomo started the fire which lead none of the other kids wanting to be near him and having the the workers treat him differently. Being treated poorly by everyone around him lead to the development of Tsukomo's pessimistic personality, and belief that friendship amounts to nothing. Years later, Kyoya Gaen found Tsukomo in the orphanage and took him in, seeing Tsukomo's hatred for the world as a tool to help him with his goals. As Kyoya and Tsukomo spent more time together, they formed the group Disaster and set in motion a plan to create a new world. As the plan developed, Tsukomo eventually learned about a difference in goals with him and Kyoya, Kyoya desired to improve the world and be it's ruler whilst Tsukomo desired to turn the world into a living hell as a form of revenge and justice. They had a Buddyfight to decide how the group would be lead but Tsukomo lost and was kicked out of Disaster. While he was kicked out of Disaster, Tsukomo still had bases of operation which allowed him to continue the progress of his plans. Abilities and Skills Combat Skills: Shortly after being taken in by Kyoya, Tsukomo trained in martial arts and is a very skilled fighter. Dark Buddy Skill: Tsukomo's Dark Buddy Skill becomes three dark wings that sit on the left side of his back. Saxophone: Tsukomo is a master at the saxophone, even having playing it sometimes with Kyoya's organ at one point. Trivia *When designing Tsukomo, the creator, Artzy Sky, purposefully designed Tsukomo to look like Tasuku Ryuenji as a form of antithesis. **Both have very similar backstories with losing everything but reformed themselves in different ways. Tasuku pursued the path of justice while Tsukomo pursued revenge. Tsukomo is meant to represent Tasuku if he didn't have anyone to support him after losing everything. Category:Antagonist Category:Darkness Dragon World User Category:Disaster Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Buddyfighter